comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Autobots (Earth-7045)
The Autobots are one of the primary factions in the Transformers mythos. They usually find themselves defending both their own race and other species against the Decepticons and upholding justice and freedom throughout the galaxy. They are considered "the good guys". A generally heroic, honorable group, they tend to be dedicated to peace, and feel a need to protect other races from the Decepticons. As a result, they are usually Transformers who change into non-combat oriented alternate modes such as domestic vehicles, cars, trucks, or rescue vehicles. This is not always the case, however, as their ranks certainly contain ne'er-do-wells, malcontents, and unsavory types, and the necessities of war have led many to adopt more combat-oriented alternate forms. While the Autobots have usually found themselves outnumbered by the Decepticons, the Autobots have always had home-field advantage, having not only the humans' military support, but also having more places on Earth to fall back on, while the Decepticons are entirely unwelcome on Earth. The use of the name Prime, wielder of the Matrix of Leadership, currently denotes Autobot leadership. Members Current *Sentinel Prime (1st leader) † *Optimus Prime (birth name Orion Pax) (2nd leader) **Sparkplug **Hi-Q *A-Team: **Warpath (leader) **Beachcomber **Cosmos **Powerglide **Seaspray *Alpha Trion (birth name A3) *Aquaspeeders: **Speedstream (leader) **Aquafend **Deluge I **Jetstorm I *Arcee *B-Team: **Pipes (leader) **Hubcap **Outback **Swerve **Tailgate *Backstop *Blaster **Eject **Flip Sides (faux allegiance) **Ramhorn **Rewind **Slamdance ***Grand Slam ***Raindance **Steeljaw *Blurr **Haywire **Incinerator II *Brainmasters: **Star Saber **Road Caesar: ***Blacker ***Braver ***Laster *Brainstorm **Arcana *Brawn *Chromedome **Stylor *Circuit *Cliffjumper *Clones: **Cloudraker **Fastlane *Cobrabreast *Computron/Technobots: **Scattershot (leader) **Afterburner I **Lightspeed **Nosecone **Strafe I *Constructicons: **Devastator ***Scrapper (leader) ***Bonecrusher I ***Hook ***Long Haul ***Mixmaster ***Scavenger I ****Scorpulator **Hauler *Crankshaft *Crossblades *Crosscut **Road Rage *Crosshairs **Pinpointer *Crosswise I *Dai Atlas **Roadfire ***Drillbuster **Sonic Bomber ***Sonic **Speeder *Damus *Defcon *Dinobots: **Grimlock (leader) **Dinosaur Mini-Con Team: ***Dualor (leader) ***Knockdown ***Rav I **Paddles **Scorn **Slash **Sludge **Slug **Smash **Snarl I ***Tyrannitron **Swoop *Doubledealer **Knok *Drift (birth name Deadlock) *Elita One (birth name Ariel) **Chromia ***Flareup **Firestar **Greenlight **Lancer **Moonracer *Fortress Maximus **Cerebros *Gears *Getaway **Rev *Grapple *Greatshot *Guzzle *Hardhead **Duros *Highbrow **Gort *Hoist **Refute *Hosehead **Lug *Hot Shot **Recon Mini-Con Team: ***Jolt I (leader) ***Reverb ***Six-Speed *Hound *Huffer *Impactor *Inferno I *Ironhide *Jackpot **Sights *Jazz *Jetfire I **Commetor *Joyride **Hotwire *Kup **Recoil *Magna Stampede *Mainframe **Push-Button *Medix *Metalhawk **Cloudburst **Landmine **Waverider *Mirage I *Monsterbots: **Doublecross (leader) **Grotusque **Repugnus *Nightbeat **Muzzle *Omega Supreme *Over-Run *Perceptor I *Pincher **Longtooth *Pointblank **Peacemaker *Powerflash **Road Rocket *Protectobots: **Defensor ***Hot Spot ***Blades ***First Aid ***Groove ***Streetwise **Rook I *Prowl I *Quickswitch *Rad **Lionizer *Ratchet *Red Alert **Longarm *Rodimus (birth name Hot Rod) **Firebolt *Rollout **Glitch *Ruination/Commandos: **Mega-Octane (leader) **Armorhide **Movor **Ro-Tor **Rollbar I *Side Burn *Sideswipe **Vanguard *Silverstreak (birth name Bluestreak) *Siren **Quig *Skids *Sky Lynx *Skyfall II **Top-Heavy *Skyhammer *Slapdash **Lube *Smokescreen I **Liftor *Snarl II *Stockade I *Sunstreaker *Sureshot I **Spoilsport *Throttlebots: **Rollbar II (leader) **Chase **Freeway **Goldbug (birth name Bumblebee) **Searchlight **Wideload *Thundercracker *Tracks **Basher *Trailcutter (birth name Trailbreaker) *Triton (faux allegiance) † *Turbomasters: **Thunder Clash (leader) **Boss **Breakneck **Hurricane **Scorch *Wheelie *Wheeljack **Wind Sheer *Whirl *Windcharger *Wreckers: **Ultra Magnus (current leader) **Broadside **Catilla **Chainclaw **Fisitron / Ironfist **Jumpstarters: ***Topspin II ***Twin Twist **Landfill ***Flintlock ***Silencer **Quickmix ***Boomer ***Ricochet **Rack'n'Ruin **Roadbuster † **Rotorstorm **Sandstorm **Scoop ***Holepunch ***Tracer **Solus (birth name Beta) **Springer **X-Brawn *Xaaron Former *Breakaway *Flame *Skyfall